Various types of football training aids are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a football training aid including a football body with a dynamic weight providing an innovative way for players to improve gripping and handling to help a player to handle and hold a football more securely with increased confidence. During a football game, a football player must be prepared to receive and successfully hold onto a football traveling at varying distances, speeds and with varying spins during a football game. During a routine football practice, a football undergoes various changes in motion due to varying speeds, angles, and directions from which the football must be thrown. The complexity of forces that affect the dynamic motion of a football when it is received during a live game is difficult to emulate during a practice session with a standard football. A missed catch by a receiver during a live game may make the difference between a win and a loss for his team. To cover the greatest variety of possible movements, the training aid must simulate the dynamic movement required to adequately prepare a player for the multiple scenarios typically encountered in successfully catching and grasping a football traveling at varying speeds and directions, along with varying spins during a football game. What is needed is a device which provides for activation during football practice to employ a level of dynamic inertia or shaking to make the football difficult to grasp and hold and that can be manufactured in a variety of sizes to accommodate youth, scholastic, and professional players.
The ideal device should provide for improvement of gripping strength and muscle memory in the hands to prevent fumbles, botched snaps, and other missed plays. The ideal device should further provide for added movement that forces a player to concentrate more intently on holding and handling the football securely so that when switching back to a conventional ball on game day, players will find the football easier to grasp and handle. The present device accomplishes these goals. The present device provides a combination of features not heretofore provided in football training aids.